Die Kikyo
by houen-aishita
Summary: Kagome finds Kikyo and Inuyasha in the woods. Title explains it. Rated for safety, some mild language


Hey everyone! this is just an "Angry at kikyo and kills her moment," one of many I usually have. Might be queer, I dunno. I was venting. stupid Bush Administration is effed up and I feel like going fung foo on Mr. President. whispers Die, you bastard

Disclaimer- Don't own it, so leave me alone, bloodthirsty lawyers!

While she watched the scene play out infront of her, tears pricked the inside of her eyelids. 'Why has he done this to me?' The salt water slipped silently down her cheeks. Some dropping from her jaw, others continued to travel on the graceful curve of her throat. There he was, lying there is a sweaty heap ontop of the undead bitch. 'How can he cheat on me with that clay pot? For one thing, she is cold and unfeeling, I am. . . I am. . . Well, alive, for one thing! I smile and laugh and he just want to sleep with a girl that wants to drag him to hell.' Her gaze fell to his kimono, the red haori lying a foot from her shoes. But her attention turned to the sword that lay ontop of the clothing. Kagome swooped down and clenched the handle in her trembling hand. Looking back at the couple, she willed her feet to work. They didn't; she was forced to watch the two. The hanyou's arms wrapped around the clay molding of what used to be the shrine maiden. 'Isn't he disgusted with himself in the least? He just slept with Kikyo when he knows my heart belongs to him.' Finally, she regained the usage in her legs.

She turned on her heel, tears still falling freely from her eyes. In her hand was the fang. 'If he betrays me, I should betray him. But what to do with tetsusaiga, I wonder?' Without noticing where she was going, she found herself at the well. Kagome sat on the edge, looking down at the sword. One of her hands rested on the handle, the other, on the sheath. Like she was hypnotized, she slid it out. Kagome's heartbreak was the only thing that was in her mind. No, the pain consumed her thoughts. "Damn you, Inuyasha!" Her voice echoed through the trees, through the forrest of the hanyou. Lossing her balance, the young woman dropped to the ground, knees underneath her, forehead pressed to the soft grass. Fists pounding the ground in fury, choked sobs escaping her. "I hate you!" came a croaked scream, very slightly muffled by the ground.

After a few minutes she sat up, gasping and choking. A white hand came out and grasped the blade's steel. Squeezing hard until she felt in cut deep into her palm. The crimson blood seeped down. Like she was in a daze, her fingers closed on the wound, blood escaping from the tiniest cracks between them. She rubbed them around, spreading it with a slippery sound.

Then she came out of it. Blinking down at her hand, her mind whirled. 'What am I doing? Hurting myself for him? He'll probably take it at a compliment, the sick bastard.' She stood, holding tetsusaiga in her uninjured hand. Walking back to the village, into the hut, she ignored the questioning, worried looks on her friends faces. The miko bent and picked up her bag, which was nearly empty, her quiver of arrows and bow. Then, with her backpack and quiver on her shoulders, bow and fang in each hand, she turned out of the shelter again. Steadily she was walking to the forrest, approaching the god tree thay slept under. A light smile played her lips slowly turned into a sneer. "Kikyo, it's very ironic that where you killed Inuyasha and then died yourself is where you leave Earth again."

The sound coming from her lips was almost inaudible, Inuyasha, who was now around twenty feet away, didn't even hear the girl until she whispered his name. A silver head turned. There was just enough time to duck when a blade flew past one of his fuzzy ears. Inuyasha gaped at the sword. Somehow it had transformed into the great fang, the hilt covered in fur. Now imbedded in the tree behind him, Inuyasha turned back towards Kagome. Golden eyes widen when he saw the bow string strained against an arrow, which was pointed in his direction.

"Kagome! What are you doing? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Look what you've just done, bastard. You slept with a dead girl, not caring about how I would feel!" She yelled to him. "I hate you! She doesn't even love you!"

"Kikyo loves me! Why would she do this with me if she didn't?"

"LOOK BEHIND YOU, INUYASHA! The portal to hell is there. Kikyo was trying to kill you from the beginning." But he didn't look back, but stared in horror as Kagome let the arrow loose. Instead of coming towards him as he thought, it pierced the undead miko in the heart. "She'll never have you though. I won't let her." Kikyo fell to the ground in a heap of clay and soil, a light mist rising and heading for Kagome. With the rest of her spirit back, her miko energy grew. "Damn bitch better stay dead and not bother me again." She turned on her heal, leaving Inuyasha staring after her.

Rushed ending.. sry! wanted to get it done. You like it? Kikyo is dead, gone forever! bwahahaha! I love myself. please tell me if you liked it or disliked it, please! REVIEW

\/ PRESS ME! \/


End file.
